kmbpmockfandomcom-20200213-history
KHT 20 Schedule
KHT Schedule (November 20, 2013-present) 'Weekdays' 4:00am - KHT Early News 4:30am - (Monday) Spambuster News Documentaries classics (Tuesday-Friday) CBS Morning News 5:00am - KHT Breakfast 6:20am - Good Morning, Manila!*^ 7:20am - KHT Breakfast (continuation) 8:30am - (Monday) Face the Nation (first half-hour only) (Tuesday-Friday) America This Morning 9:00am - Let's Go Pocoyo 9:15am - Rob the Robot 9:30am - Looney Tunes (classics) 10:00am - Just Kidding 10:30am - Naruto Shippuden 11:00am - Hello Jadoo 11:30am - The Looney Tunes Show (new season) 12:00nn - KHT 20 News*^ 12:30pm - KHT Noticias en Español 1:00pm - The Ellen DeGeneres Show 2:00pm - Local Drama^ 2:30pm - Local Drama^ 3:00pm - Local Drama^ 3:30pm - (Monday-Wednesday) Familiar of Zero F (Thursday) Survivor: Blood vs. Water (via satellite) (Friday) Azumanga Daioh: The Animation 4:00pm - (Monday-Wednesday) Adventure Time with Finn and Jake (Friday) Ben 10: Omniverse 4:30pm - Inside Edition Philippines 5:00pm - KHT 20 News*^ 6:00pm - KHT News @ 6 7:00pm - (Monday) 60 Minutes (Tuesday-Friday) Shanghai (original) 7:30pm - (Tuesday-Friday) Daya (produced by ETV) 8:00pm - Q.C.P.D. (produced by produced by Gilastudio Media) 8:45pm - Promdi (produced by Gilastudio Media) 9:30pm - (Monday) Undercover Boss Philippines (original) (Tuesday) MARVEL Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (Wednesday) Betrayal (Thursday) Reign (Friday) SPAMbuster Meme Show (w/ Jason Joseph Aquino) 10:00pm - (Friday) Trophy Wife 10:30pm - (Monday) The Tomorrow People (to be replaced by The Carrie Diaries on 2014) (Tuesday) Law & Order: Special Victims Unit 15 (Wednesday) CSI 13 (new season of CSI starts on February 5) (Thursday) Hawaii Five-0 4 (Friday) KHT Late Night News 11:00pm - (Friday) Araw-Araw Show on KHT (w/ Edison Bandilla) 11:30pm - (Mon-Thu) KHT Late Night News 12:00mn - (Mon-Thu) KHT Public Affairs Mon - Crime Watch Tue - Reporters. Wed - Kwento ng Pilipino Thu - Live Green (Friday) Childrens Hospital 12:15am - (Friday) NTSF:SD:SUV:: 12:30am - (Friday) KHT Public Affairs - Misteryo 1:00am - (Mon-Thu) KHT After Hours (w/ John Rodrigo Valdez) 1:15am - (Friday) KHT After Hours (w/ John Rodrigo Valdez) 2:00am - (Mon-Thu) Jimmy Kimmel Live! 2:10am - (Friday) Jimmy Kimmel Live! 3:00am - (Monday) SPAMbuster TV Shopping (Tue-Thu) Up To The Minute 3:05am - (Friday) Up To The Minute 'Saturdays' 4:00am - CBS Morning News 4:30am - America This Morning 5:00am - INC Religious Block 6:00am - KHT Breakfast Saturday 8:00am - Regular Show 8:30am - Oggy and the Cockroaches 9:00am - T.U.F.F. Puppy 9:30am - Fanboy and Chum-Chum 10:00am - The Fairly Odd Parents! 11:00am - Oggy and the Cockroaches 11:30am - KHT 20 News*^ 12:00nn - KHT Actualités en Français 12:30pm - MasterChef US 4 (to be replaced by Beauty and the Geek Australia 5 on February 22) 1:30pm - Almost Human 2:30pm - KHT Celebrity Zone (w/ Ymman Jake Biaco) 3:30pm - KHT News Documentaries 4:30pm - Pokemon: Black & White: Rival Destinies 5:00pm - Just For Laughs Gags 5:30pm - KHT 20 News*^ 6:00pm - KHT Weekend News 6:30pm - Munting Hiling (original) 7:30pm - Manong Kap (produced by Gilastudio Media) 8:30pm - Jeopardy! Philippines (original) 9:00pm - Kulitan Time (original) 10:00pm - KHT Weekend Late Night News 10:30pm - The Michael J. Fox Show 11:00pm - Araw-Araw Show on KHT (w/ Joshua Jimenez) 12:00mn - KHT Late Night Movie 2:00am - The Daily Show with Jon Stewart 'Sundays' 5:00am - INC Religious Block 6:00am - Sunday TV Mass 7:00am - KHT Breakfast Sunday 8:00am - The Penguins of Madagascar 8:30am - Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness 9:00am - iCarly 9:30am - Victorious 10:00am - The Fairly Odd Parents! 11:00am - Big Time Rush 11:30am - KHT 20 News*^ 12:00nn - KHT Actualités en Français 12:30pm - Game On! (original) 1:30pm - Just for Laughs Gags Pinas (original) 2:00pm - Whose Line Is It Anyway? 2:30pm - M.U. High (original) 3:30pm - Wipeout 6 4:30pm - Inside Entertainment (w/ Anjho Ezekiel Reyes) 5:45pm - KHT 20 News*^ 6:10pm - KHT Weekend News 6:35pm - SPAMbuster Travel (w/ Carl Haroe) 7:05pm - Keeping Up With Malacañang 8:00pm - Is That You? (original) 9:00pm - KHT Movies 11:00pm - Araw-Araw Show on KHT (w/ Joshua Jimenez) 12:00mn - KHT TV Porn Movie (not available on antenna feed and major cable and satellite operators) 12:00mn - KHT Late Night Movies (no commercial breaks, available on antenna feed and major cable and satellite operators) 2:00am - Celebrity Sex Scandals (not available on antenna feed and major cable and satellite operators) 2:30am - Infomercials (available on antenna feed and major cable and satellite operators) 3:00am - Sex Scandals and Rumors (not available on antenna feed and major cable and satellite operators) * - provincial stations will air their news and local programming ^ - not available on cable and satellite feed Category: Schedules